I Need You
by Enchantress0929
Summary: Sleeping next to Doflamingo was like a drug and he needed that drug every night, he couldn't sleep without the other man now. It's like his body knew when Doffy wasn't there beside him. He knew how to keep the older man's nightmares at bay, Doflamingo would never admit it but he needed Law to. AU...M for sex scenes, Yaoi, Dark themes in later chapters.
1. Welcome Home

Chapter 1: Welcome home

* * *

"Law!"

Grey eyes looked up towards the voice that called his name. Jogging towards him was a short young man wearing a blue hat that could almost pass as a small child but it was none other than Dr. Chopper. Chopper stopped a few feet in front of him and put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Huff….huff….Law! A trauma patient just came in. Male, looks to be in his 30's, broken ribs with a puncture wound to the left lung and swelling in his upper abdomen"

Law narrowed his eyes and looked back at the clipboard he was holding, he quickly signed his name on the document and handed it to a nearby nurse. "What room?"

"Trauma room number three sir."

"Alright come with me, you're the best intern I got."

Chopper blushed at the statement and his eyes lit up "Just because you said that doesn't make me the least bit happy!"

Law was already halfway down the hallway when he glanced over his shoulder realizing the other man was still standing where he left him "Chopper let's go!"

Chopper's embarrassment quickly faded as he ran to catch up with the trauma surgeon.

* * *

Elevator doors opened up to reveal an underground parking garage. Law walked out into the open area wearing dark jeans, a yellow long sleeve shirt with a black jacket over it. He had woken up late that morning and ended up forgetting his favorite hat at home. The floor he was on was employee parking only and most of the day shift staff had already left leaving the garage half empty. He walked towards a white Lexus GS F, pulling his keys out of his pocket to unlock it. Opening the car door he took his backpack he had slung over his shoulder and placed it in the passenger seat as he sat down. He always brought a bag of scrubs to change into when he got to work and then changed back into his normal attire after. He started the car and looked into the rearview mirror. _'Fuck I look rough'_ he thought as he noticed the bags underneath his eyes were darker than usual. Sleep had not come easy to him this past week and he knew the reason why….at least he was off the next two days.

Law rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He leaned back into the seat closing his eyes for a minute as he reflected on his day. It had been very stressful as they had a multiple car wreck somewhere in the city around lunch that brought in several trauma patients. He was one of the main trauma surgeons in the hospital and he was damn good at it too. At the age of 26 he had graduated from medical school and done his internship in half the time it would normally take. Some say he was a genius when it came to the scalpel; others had even given him a nickname 'Surgeon of Death'. This was because he had done many successful surgeries on patients who were on the brink of death and ended up surviving thanks to him.

A vibration against his leg pulled him from his thoughts, he reached into his front pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was Baby 5.

"What is it?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Law! Law! Law! Are you there?" the voice on the other end repeated.

"Trebol? Why do you have Baby 5's phone?" A sign of annoyance crossed his face as he heard Baby 5 in the background threatening to shoot the snot nose if he didn't give her the phone.

"Law are you almost home? I need you to stitch me up, some bastard shot me in the arm."

"I'm about to head that way, just put pressure on it till I get there," Law hung up and sighed. Why did his family have to be such a pain in the ass? He backed out of his parking spot to head towards the north end of Dressrosa.

* * *

Dressrosa had just begun to advance in technology in the last 10 years or so. It was considered one of the most beautiful cities because of the annual sunflowers that bloomed on flower hill and the abundance of nature surrounding the area. In those ten years the population has doubled in size, new construction was going on daily bringing with it banks, offices, restaurants, a mall; you name it they built it. Most of it was in the heart of the city but the rest on the outskirts were still untouched. Forests and natural springs were still abundant.

It took Law fifteen minutes to get to the Donquixote house and it had already started to get dark outside. The property was located on the north end of the city and sat far back from the road with a long driveway. It was huge once someone got up close to it. A modern house with a few Japanese elements built in here and there, two stories and a connected garage with several doors. Law pushed a button on his sun visor and one of the garage doors opened for him to park inside. He got out and saw that Doflamingo and Corazon still weren't back yet; his nerves were starting to get to him. Doffy had only been gone a week and yet he was like this already. Walking through the door that led to the main room of the house Law could hear Baby 5 and Trebol going back and forth with each other. Sometimes he wished he lived by himself just to be able to have some peace and quiet but Doflamingo shot that idea down when he asked him a few years ago. He said that the family would stay together no matter what….among other reasons.

"Ewwww get away from me snot nose!"

Law walked in just as Trebol started laughing. "I'm back, let me go get my medical bag out of the bedroom."

His bedroom was located upstairs beside Doflamingos but he rarely used it anymore except to store some of his stuff in. He quickly grabbed his medical bag and put his backpack on the bed reminding himself to wash the clothes that were in it later. He walked downstairs to the main room, Trebol was now gone and Baby 5 was sitting on the black sectional with a cigarette in her mouth while holding a towel to her right arm.

"So what happened this time?" Law asked as he pulled up a small stool to sit on in front of Baby 5.

"Young master asked me to go to the south side of town and collect a payment from one of our dealers. When he said he didn't have the money I pulled my gun on him and one of his buddies shot at me. I took care of it though."

"You need to be more careful next time," Law shook his head then took the towel from Baby 5 and proceeded to clean the wound. "It looks like it just grazed you, I'll have to do a few stitches but nothing major."

"Good, it's my dominant arm, I need to be in tip top shape in case young master needs me again," The woman on the couch said as she exhaled a cloud of smoke.

Law was silent as he stitched her up; when he was done he wrapped a bandage around it. "Try to keep it clean and I'll remove the stitches in about 5-6 days."

"Law you really need to relax more, you look awful!" Baby 5 said as she concentrated on his face.

"I look awful? You should take a look in the mirror sometime," Law smiled as he teased her. Baby 5 replaced her concentrated look for a scowl and with her other arm she hit Law on the top of his head.

"I swear I'm going to strangle you one of these days," Baby 5 said. Law started laughing and then she broke out laughing along with him.

"Fufufufu am I interrupting something?" a voice said from behind Law.

Law stopped laughing and whipped around to see Doflamingo leaning against the doorway that led to the garage. His breath hitched as he took in the sight before him. Doffy was wearing a form fitting dark grey pinstripe suit with a black dress shirt underneath and a pink tie with his usual pink feather coat around his shoulders. Laws eyes traveled up towards Doflamingos face and saw he wore a grin and his trademark shades over his eyes.

"Young Master you're back!" Baby 5 shouted.

"Welcome Home…Baby 5 got shot today and I just got done stitching her up." Law explained.

"Hmm….we'll talk about it tomorrow, right now let's eat. Baby 5 go tell everyone that is still on the property to come to the dinning room." Doflamingo commanded. He lifted himself off the doorway and started walking towards the dining room with his hands in his pockets. Corazon came in through the garage door and down the hallway to the main room with several bags of take-out.

"Cora-san do you need he-"Law was in the middle of asking when Corazon tripped. Law had to think fast to catch the bags before they hit the ground.

Corazon smacked his face into the wood floor and groaned "Thanks….Law."

Law grinned and walked after Doflamingo. When he made it to the dining room he saw that Doflamingo was already pouring himself a glass of wine. "How was your trip?"

The blonde haired man looked up after he put the cork back in the wine bottle and said "It went well, Crocodile ordered a large shipment of weapons and plans to do more business with us in the future."

"Hm," Was all Law gave in response and started opening the bags to set out the food for everyone. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other man coming towards him. An arm wrapped around him squeezing his shoulder. Law was suddenly very aware of the man standing beside him; he could feel radiating heat coming from the other and a faint smell of wine. A large hand came up and grabbed his chin turning his face upwards.

"Did you miss me? It looks like you haven't been sleeping well Law."

Law stared at Doflamingo, that grin of his was stretched across his face almost mockingly. Law smirked "I bet you haven't slept that well either Doffy." Silence followed that statement and for a minute Law thought he fucked up and shouldn't have been such a smartass but soon Doflamingo threw his head back and started laughing.

"Cocky brat."

Doflamingo let go of him and went over to the head of the long table to sit down. Corazon came in a minute later followed by Baby 5, Buffalo, Trebol, Jora, and Lao G. Diamante, Pica and the rest were at the fight club downtown. Corazon took his seat to the left of his brother and the seat at the right was reserved for Law. They all dug in and conversation flowed, Trebol asked how the weapons trade deal went and then went on to tease Baby 5 about how she can never get a man to marry her. Corazon was mostly quiet and Jora started talking about her latest art piece she was working on. Law kept sneaking glances at the man beside him. He knew it had only been a week but it felt like it had been longer than that. Law watched as Doflamingo poured himself another glass of wine, his large hand closed around the wine glass to bring it to his lips.

Doflamingo took a drink, he felt a gaze upon him and put the glass back down on the table. He reached out and grabbed the back on Laws neck forcing him forward till their lips met. The dark haired man gasped in surprise and his eyes widened. Doflamingo took advantage of the open mouth and slipped Law the wine he had just took from the glass a moment ago. Laws eyes shut as he was forced to drink the liquid; it tasted mostly bitter with a hint of sweetness. Lips started to move against each other, there was a hunger in that kiss, a need for more. Slowly lips parted, Doflamingo used his thumb to wipe away a trail of red liquid that had spilt from the corner of the others mouth. Law was breathing a little heavier, his face flushed from the sudden attack.

The older of the two leaned in and said "Come to the bedroom when you are done." Doflamingo let go of the surgeon's neck, picked up his wine glass and left the table with a wicked smile across his face.

Law leaned back into his chair trying to calm himself down, he thought his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He looked across the table at Corazon who was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow as he lit a cigarette. Law reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Why did Doffy always have to show off in front of everybody?'_

"Baby 5, Buffalo can you guys clean up? I'm going to bed early," Law could hear buffalo snicker in the background and Baby 5 gave him a wink and thumbs up while she shoveled food in her mouth. Everyone could guess what the young master and Law were about to do.

Law got up from the table and headed towards the stairs that led to the upper floor. The upper floor had many rooms on it but only the three executives, Law and Doflamingo occupied the floor. Turning left at the top of the stairs led to the executive's rooms but Law turned right and headed towards the only open door with a lamp on. He went in and closed the door then turned around to see Doffy sitting on the window seal drinking the last of his wine.

"Fufufu that was quick," Doflamingo stood up and put his glass down on the dresser beside the window. He had already shed his pink feather coat and was now unbuttoning his jacket and loosening his tie.

Law walked over to the taller man, he reached up to grab his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Doffy's hand reached out and grabbed the back of his hair and pulled causing the surgeon to wince and groan which was muffled by the kiss. The older man's tongue slipped in his mouth, searching, demanding and finally dominates the surgeons own tongue. Laws grip on the dress shirt in his hands tightens as he tries to pull the man closer to him. Without breaking the heated kiss Doflamingo let go of Laws hair and grips his bottom with both hands lifting him up as Law wraps his legs around Doflamingo. Doflamingo walked to the side of the huge bed on the other side of the room and drops the surgeon on it in one fluid motion.

"Strip now Law."

Law was breathing heavy and his lips were swollen from the kiss from a moment ago. He watched as the man standing at the edge of the bed quickly took his dress shirt off. He stared at the abs that had been revealed one after another.

"Law….you can either take them off or I'll rip them off of you," Irritation in the older man's voice.

"I just bought these clothes the other day, I rather you not." Law leaned up and began to strip his jacket and shirt off. Before he could get to his pants they were suddenly yanked off of him boxers and all.

"Doffy I could have took th-"the surgeon began to say but was cut off as three fingers were pushed into his mouth.

"Suck or I'll go in dry."

Law glared up at the man who was now free of clothes, no smile in sight. He gave in to the fingers and started to coat them in saliva making sure to lick and suck each digit diligently. Soon the fingers were gone and he was being moved to the center of the bed while Doflamingo hovered above him. A finger pressed against his entrance, slipping inside with ease.

"Mnn," Law let out a sound as he felt the first finger move inside of him. It had been way too long. He needed this. He needed Doflamingo. He reached up and grabbed the shades that were still on Doflamingo's face. "Doffy can I?" he was met with silence but continued to take them off and reached to lay them on the nightstand. He looked back up at his lover, searching his eyes for any hint of anger but saw none. He always liked Doffy's eyes; it took him almost six months before Doflamingo allowed him to take the shades off when they started having this kind of relationship. Law thought it was because Doflamingo didn't trust anyone or maybe it was because he felt too exposed with them off. He reached up and pulled Doflamingo back down for another kiss. Suddenly two more fingers pushed their way inside of him and he flinched in discomfort but soon cried out as one of those fingers hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him "Ah!….I wish you would hurry up and fuck me already!"

The man above him rose up and a grin was plastered on his face "Fufu so needy tonight."

"Shut up."

Doflamingo took his fingers out and pushed Law's legs up towards the surgeon's torso exposing him and lifting his ass up from the bed at the same time. His eyes traveled down to Law's erection that was already leaking precum and then those eyes traveled even further to Law's puckering hole.

"Please Doffy," the surgeon pleaded.

Doflamingo chuckled and pushed all the way into the tight hole with one thrust. He watched as Law's eyes widened from being stretched by him. The man beneath him cried out, tears were prickling at the corner of his eyes. Doflamingo had no mercy; he let Law's legs go and placed his hands onto the surgeon's slim hips, starting to move again.

"Ngh….Ah…f-fuck Doffy!" The smaller man moaned as Doflamingo thrusted into him over and over again. Law leaned up and grabbed ahold of Doflamingos neck pulling himself into a sitting position on the man's lap. He started to move his hips up and down as the hands on his waist tightened almost to the point of bruising. He cried out and his head fell back as those bundles of nerves were hit again and again. He hadn't even touched his aching erection yet but he was already so close to the edge. "Shit….Doffy I'm going to cum soon."

"I'm not going to stop you, cum."

Before Law knew it he was clinging onto the other as white liquid sprayed on both of their stomachs. His whole body went ridged as his orgasm ripped through him. He tightened around the cock inside of him and with one last thrust he could feel semen filling him up. He rested his head against the crook of Doflamingo's neck, his body spent. He felt the vibration of Doffy's chuckle through his whole body and weakly smiled against the tan skin.

"Law, go get something to clean us up."

Law slowly got up off the other and walked to the bathroom to get a towel. He cleaned himself up and then walked back into the bedroom to clean the older man now sitting on the edge of the bed. Eyes were following his every move. When he got done he dropped the towel and went to reach out to Doflamingo but a hand grabbed his wrist while the other hand wrapped around his throat. He looked at Doflamingo's face which was set in a frown.

"You're mine Law."

Law stared into those piercing eyes, pressure on his throat tightening but it didn't faze him, he was use to this.

"Were you a good boy while I was gone?"

"Yes."

"Never betray me Law."

"I won't," he whispered as the hand around his throat was making it harder to breath. As quickly as the hand went to his throat it was now gone. Doflamingo moved to lie down underneath the covers indicating Law should do the same and turned out the only light in the bedroom. Law curled up against the larger man's chest. The familiar warmth of Doflamingo penetrated him through his skin. He took a deep breath and instantly relaxed, all the tension from the past week melted away and he soon fell asleep with an arm draped over his side.

* * *

Trust me this story is not all going to be flowers and sunshine for this couple. After all Doflamingo isn't called the Heavenly Demon for nothing. In the next chapter Law will explain how their relationship came to be and much more! I don't want to spoil too much. I'm also looking for a beta. I tried to find one for this story but failed. If anyone would like to help me out and be my beta please message me.

Thank you all for reading and please leave a review!


	2. Punishment

Chapter 2: Punishment

Law's mind and body were slowly telling him to wake up. He wanted to stay nestled up to the warm chest in front of him but sadly he wouldn't win that battle. He cracked his eyes open and silently yawned. He had slept all night, the best sleep he's had since before Doflamingo had went on his trip to see Crocodile. He moved his head to look up at the sleeping face of the man before him. There was no tension in that tan face and no nightmares had come that night. Before Law knew it he was running his fingers through the other man's short blonde hair. The arm draped over his side pulled him closer to the tanned chest. Law stopped his touching and quickly retracted his hand, thinking he woke the other up. Slow even breaths continued to come out of Doflamingo and no other movement was made. Law smiled and carefully tried to roll out of the other man's embrace. He sat up on the edge of the bed and retrieved his phone from his jeans on the floor. He mentally groaned as he saw the time. It was only 5:30 in the morning; his body was use to waking up for work.

He looked out the window and noticed the sun was just starting to rise. He checked the weather on his phone and saw that it was going to be a little chilly that morning but would warm up later in the day. For the middle of April Dressrosa had been having good weather. He stood up and walked over to the dresser to grab some running clothes. He had practically made Doflamingo's room his now. He had moved all his clothes over to this room since he was always sleeping in there. He opened and shut the bathroom door as quietly as he could to take a shower. Normally he would take a shower after he got back from running but he didn't take one last night after everything that happened and felt dirty.

Law looked into the full length mirror that was hanging in the bathroom. He was now dressed in his grey sweatpants and was about to put a shirt on and a blue hoodie when he noticed the faint bruises on his hips. He sighed, _'I bruise too easily, Doffy wasn't even that rough with me last night.'_

Once he dressed and grabbed his hat he crept downstairs, when he made it to the bottom he almost jumped out of his skin as he ran into a maid coming around the corner.

"I'm so sorry Law-sama!" She whispered and bowed several times as an apology.

"It's okay….just call me Law. What was your name again?"

"A-Asumi….is there anything you would like for breakfast? I was about to start prepping everything for the young master and the family for whenever they get up."

"No I'm fine, I'll grab something later after my run. Thank you Asumi-ya." He walked past her and went to put on his running shoes sitting by the garage door. He had forgotten that the maids came on Saturdays now. Doflamingo hired a few maids and maintenance guys to take care of the outside and inside of the house. They usually only came on Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday's from 6am to 2pm but Doflamingo had recently told Asumi to work Saturday instead of Fridays now. She was decently new, Doflamingo never kept them for too long, afraid they would learn something about the family business.

* * *

Driving to the local park was a quick trip from the house, he parked in an empty lot beside it and did his normal stretches before going on one of the many jogging trails. He had put his earbuds in and pulled his hood over his hat and started to run. Law loved running, it made him feel alive being able to breath in the fresh air and feel his heart pumping. At one point in his life he didn't care about anything that the world had to offer anymore. His heart had turned cold and anger had consumed him….till the day he met Doflamingo and Corazon, that day he decided to start living.

 _XXXXXX_

 _16 Years ago in a port town south of Dressrosa_

" _AAAARRRRGGGHHH" A child's voice yelled out as he rushed toward two tall men coming down the alleyway. A pipe was in his hands poised to strike the closest man with black feathers on his back._

" _Ugh!" A hand grabbed his face and threw him into a nearby wall. The child on the ground got up and grabbed his pipe and looked up at the men with cold grey eyes._

" _Hand me all your money or else!" the small child said._

" _Fufufufu I like your eyes brat, what's your name?" The man with the pink feather coat asked._

" _I'm not afraid to seriously hurt you two, now give me your money!"_

 _The man in the pink feather coat grabbed the pipe from the child and threw it down the alleyway. He then lifted the child by the shirt till they were eye level with each other._

" _I said what is your name boy?" The man with shades over his eyes deepened his smile due to the child kicking and struggling in his grip._

" _Brother don't kill him he's just a kid." Said the other man._

 _The child suddenly went still, his head down and his hat over his eyes. A moment went by and the child looked up straight into the other man's shades as if challenging him._

" _Law, My name is Law."_

" _Rosinante should we take the brat with us? I like his attitude, he might be of some use to us."_

" _Just leave him he-" the man in the black coat was cut off as Law began to speak._

" _Take me with you, I'll do whatever you want."_

 _The man holding Law by the shirt started to laugh "Fufufu you'll do anything hm? Welcome to the Doxquixote family Law. Name's Doflamingo and this is my brother."_

" _Call me Corazon," The man next to Doflamingo stated as he lit a cigarette. Suddenly his coat caught on fire and he rushed to pat it out._

" _Idiot," Doflamingo called the other man as he dropped Law onto the ground. "Let's go, we're meeting the others at the warehouse up ahead."_

 _Law sat there for a moment, his body in shock from the suddenly impact to the ground. He could tell Doflamingo was someone not to mess with, but if he wanted to survive in this horror of a world it looked like he was going to have to be in this so called family. He got up and ran after the two men._

 _XXXXXX_

Law was pulled out of the memory when a bicyclist rode past him almost hitting him. Deciding not to let the bicyclist ruin his morning routine he kept on jogging till he got to the other end of the park. He spotted a bench to take a small break before jogging back to his car. He leaned back and looked up into the sky, the sun had risen and the baby blue of the sky was visible, not a cloud in sight.

"Here, seems like you could use this," A voice said.

Law looked over at the voice as a bottle of water was being handed to him. "Black foot-ya? What are you doing here?"

The man named black foot aka Sanji sat down next the other and puffed on his cigarette "Moss head wanted to go workout at the gym over there so here I am. Can't believe they won't let me smoke in there."

"How's everyone doing?" The surgeon asked as he sipped on the water Sanji gave him.

"Same as always….you haven't been around in a while. Luffy has been asking Chopper about you."

The surgeon chuckled "Luffy huh? Yeah I've been meaning to get ahold of him, I've just been busy here lately."

"We are all going out drinking tonight at the karaoke bar, you should come."

"Maybe, what time?"

"Come on don't be such a stranger! We'll meet you there at eight," Sanji smiled as he slapped law on his back while laughing.

Law glared at the man in annoyance by the sudden touch. "Fine I'll be there but I'm not singing any karaoke."

Sanji laughed and put out his cigarette, he looked at Law's face and noticed the dark circles underneath the man's eyes. "You doing okay?"

Law glanced at Sanji and then got up from the bench "Yeah I'm fine, just didn't get a lot of sleep this past week but finally was able to sleep some last night."'

"Shitty cook!" A voice yelled out from behind Law.

Both men turned to look at the source of the voice, Zoro was walking towards them, hair was still wet from the shower he took at the gym.

Sanji got up and walked towards the other man with a scowl on his face. He reached up and felt the other man's hair. "You should have dried your hair properly, dumbass. If you get a cold I'm not taking care of you."

Zoro smirked "Are you worried about me?"

"In your dreams," Sanji turned his face away from the other, his cheeks pink in embarrassment.

Zoro looked past Sanji and saw Law "What's up? I haven't seen your face in a while."

"I know I'll see you all tonight at the bar. I'm going to jog down some more of these trails, thanks for the water Black foot-ya" the surgeon waved in goodbye and started down the jogging trail, putting his headphones back in.

* * *

 _Ring….Ring….Ring_

Doflamingo stirred from his sleep as a loud noise kept going off on the nightstand. He cracked open one eye and winced from the sunlight pouring into the room from the windows. He sat up and grabbed his shades putting them on and then grabbed his phone accepting the call.

"Gladius this better be good," his voice dripping in irritation.

"Forgive me young master but I'm calling from warehouse two to let you know that I've been seeing a strange car parked outside on the street the last few days and I'm very positive it's the cops."

"You just now thought to tell me this?" Veins were starting to enlarge on Doflamingos forehead.

"I wanted to make sure before I came to any conclusions sir."

"Put a hold on all weapon transportations for a few days. Keep the regular businesses running as usual," He ended the call. Warehouse two operated as a furniture moving business during the day as a cover up for transporting weapons to certain clients. Warehouse one was used to produce wine and was also known as the fight club. The fight club operated only on Friday and Saturday nights in the basement of the warehouse. People from all aspects of life would come to gamble on fights, Diamante ran this part of the business while Doflamingo oversaw the production of wine. The Donquixote family was well known for their wine in Dressrosa, there wasn't a store around that didn't sell it.

The cops normally ignored anything to do with Doflamingo due to him paying off some of the higher ups and threatening them. He stood up and looked at the empty bed, knowing that Law had went for his usual run he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to take a trip into town to see the Mayor and chief of police. Anyone who stood in the way of his business would quickly get a bullet in the head.

* * *

Doflamingo walked into the Mayor's office. The secretary behind the desk froze and stared wide eyed at the intimidating man that had walked in, she didn't even dare to stop him as he opened the door behind her. The old man sitting at the desk stopped his conversation with the person standing at the side of the room and looked up in surprise.

"Riku I thought we were friends!" Doflamingo said with arms wide open and a smile plastered on his face.

"Doflamingo…..why are you here?" The older man behind the desk asked and narrowed his eyes.

Doflamingo slammed his hands down onto the Mayors desk and leaned down face to face with the man name Riku. "Don't play dumb with me, I know there's some cops staking out one of my warehouses and I want to know why."

Riku glanced at the other man in the room; the man named Tank and was the head chief of police in Dressrosa. "Tank do you know anything about this?"

Tank started to sweat and bowed to the two men before him "Mayor Riku I apologize I forgot to mention that I had gotten a call from the neighboring town saying they were sending two of their detectives to Alabasta for a case and asked if they could travel through Dressrosa to get there. I gave them permission thinking it wouldn't be that big of a deal….I see now that they had other things in mind."

Doflamingo's smile fell and he gritted his teeth, looking back at Riku he said "Fix it old man or this whole town will go up in flames. Without me and my business your shitty town would still be poor and your people would be suffering….or would you want me to have Diamante pay a visit to that granddaughter of yours? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Riku glared at the man before him, he hated this man but he had no choice. It was true that ever since Doflamingo settled down to Dressrosa that the town began to prosper because of the revenue of Doflamingo's 'businesses' so he chose to turn a blind eye to that family as long as the citizens were safe and happy. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good, make it quick. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen I have important business to attend to," Doflamingo smiled once more and walked out of the room.

Tank let out a huge sigh of relief not realizing he had been holding his breath.

"Tank, find those detectives and keep them busy, I don't care what you have to do but do it till they decide to go on their merry way to Alabasta. I can't have them snooping around, take Cavendish with you."

"Yes Mayor Riku!"

* * *

Law had stopped at a local café on his way back home and ordered a breakfast sandwich to go. He made it back to the house and saw that Doflamingo was gone as were several of the other members of the family but knew Diamante and Pica were probably still asleep upstairs. Walking into the house he saw Corazon lounging on the black sectional with his feet propped up on the coffee table smoking a cigarette while watching some crime show.

"How was your jog?"

"Good, I ran into a few friends I hadn't seen in a while. They want me to meet them at a karaoke bar tonight." Law replied as he sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Hmmm, you sure that's gonna fly with Doffy? You know he likes you at the fight club on Saturday nights but I'm surprised he's letting Diamante open the club tonight after finding out there were some cops hanging around warehouse two."

"Dressrosa cops?"

"No some detectives from out of town but I think Tank is trying to keep them busy and hopefully out of our hair."

"I'm sure Tank can handle it, I just got a text from Doffy saying to be at the club at ten tonight, I plan on hanging with my friends for a few hours and then I'll head that way."

Corazon looked over at Law, other than the dark circles underneath his eyes he seemed to be doing ok. He hadn't really talked to the kid that much here lately and missed the conversations they use to have when Law was younger. They practically hated each other at first but as years went by they had formed a strong friendship.

"Alright, just don't be late. I can only do so much to distract him." Corazon fixed a knowing gaze onto Law.

Law raised his eyebrows "I don't know what you are trying to imply but I'll be there, I don't need your help with dealing with Doffy."

Corazon signed and a piece of ash fell from his cigarette and landed on his coat causing it to start smoking. Law pointed at it and started to smile as Corazon went into full panic mode to try and get it out before his coat went up into flames.

"I'm going to take a shower, see ya later Cora-san" Law got up and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

"TRA-GUY!" A voice yelled out as soon as Law opened the door to the private Karaoke booth. His eyes landed on the black haired man standing up from the booth with a grin plastered on his face and a huge chunk of meat in his hand.

"Glad you could make it," Sanji said sitting in the corner beside Zoro while Zoro nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Yo!" Frankie greeted. Nami and Robin both smiled and waved and Brook, Chopper and Usopp were already singing some kind of new rock song.

"Tra-Guy sit down, you should sing with me when they get done!" Luffy patted the seat between himself and Sanji.

Law sat down and crossed his arms "There is no way you will get me up there to sing and I can't stay that long, I have to be at the fight club by ten."

Luffy gave a disappointed sound and Zoro piped in "I wouldn't want to sing with that tone deaf guy either. Here have some Sake, you are going to need it to tolerate his awful singing." Zoro said while handing Law a cup and pouring him a drink.

Law snorted as he lifted the cup to his mouth; maybe he would have a few drinks and relax a little since he was here. He couldn't exactly remember how he became friends with this odd group, Chopper had started as an intern at the hospital almost a year ago now and one thing led to another and Chopper had introduced Luffy and the others to him and they automatically accepted him into the group much to his irritation at the time but maybe having friends like them wasn't a bad thing he thought.

The rock song ended and Brook turned around with his guitar to greet Law and turned his attention to Franky "Franky my man! Sing a song with me."

"SUPER!"

"I want to sing to!" Luffy yelled out and rushed to stand beside Brook.

"Law you came! Here have another drink, it's so go- _hic_ -ood- _hic"_ Chopper hiccupped and his face was beginning to turn pink as he sat across from Law.

"Chopper are you already tipsy?" Nami laughed as she got up and put an arm him.

"N- _hic_ -oooo."

Everyone chuckled at the smaller man as he nuzzled into Nami's side clearly drunk. Soon more drinks were being poured and more laughter was being made. Law started to get tipsy himself and lost track of time, then remembered that he forgot his phone in his car.

"Black foot-ya what time is it?

Sanji pulled out his phone "11:20"

"Fuck! I'm going to get my phone out of the car and call a cab, I have to get to the club as soon as possible." Law moved to get up as the door to the private booth banged open.

 _SLAM!_

All eyes went to the tall figure that was now standing in the doorway.

"Doffy?" Law's eyes widened at the sight of his lover.

"Hello friends, sorry to interrupt the fun but I'm taking Law with me now, he seems to have forgotten that he is very late to a prior engagement."

Sanji narrowed his eyes at the taller man "Law you don't have to go with him if you don't want to, you know that right?"

Law glanced at Sanji "It's okay,"

"Tra-guy?" Luffy looked back and forth between Law and Doflamingo, not understand what was going on.

"I'm leaving Luffy, I'll call you tomorrow." Law waved his hand and walked toward the older man. He felt a sharp pain and winced as Doflamingo clamped a hand down on his shoulder, digging his fingers into the thin fabric of Laws shirt and guiding him out towards the Denali parked in front of the bar.

"Get in, I'll have Baby 5 and Buffalo come get your car later."

Law hurriedly got into the passenger seat and closed the door. He didn't dare to utter a word as Doflamingo started the car and drove off. Law noticed they were going the opposite direction of the club and realized once Doflamingo turned down one of the side streets that they were headed towards the house. Law glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw veins bulging out of Doflamingo's temples. He gulped and knew he had pissed off the older man, it had been awhile since he has seen that look on Doffy much less him that has caused it.

They finally reached the house and Doflamingo parked the car in the empty garage turning off the key. Seconds…maybe even minutes passed with only silence, Law didn't know which. He finally took a deep breath and turned his head to look at Doflamingo. "Doffy I'm so-"

 _BANG!_

Law groaned and squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden pain that flooded his head. Doflamingo had just slammed his head into the dashboard. His hair felt like it was ripping out as Doflamingo held it in his fist.

"I let you do whatever you want, I let you have whatever you want and the one time I tell you to be somewhere you don't show up and I find you drunk half way across Dressrosa in some shitty ass bar."

Law opened one eye, he knew the other one would be black by in the morning. "It won't happen again."

Doflamingo gritted his teeth out of anger and let go of the black hair in his hands. He opened the car door and walked inside the house leaving the door open for Law to follow.

The surgeon followed behind the taller man who was now making his way up the stairs. Halfway to their bedroom Law started to say how he was sorry again and was cut off as a hand slammed him into the wall.

"I don't want to hear your excuses anymore, why don't you use your mouth to apologize."

Law was forced onto his knees and his face shoved into the crotch of the man in front of him. He knew without even looking up that Doflamingo was grinning now. Law fumbled with the zipper but finally got it open and quickly took the half hard erection out.

"Fufufu you better wet it real good because that's all you're getting for lube."

Law looked up at Doflamingo noticing how much he was enjoying punishing him and pumped the cock before him in fast quick motions making it fully hard.

"I don't have all night Law," the deep voice above him stated and then shoved his cock into Laws mouth, hitting the back on his throat and causing the surgeon to gag. Doflamingo paid no attention to the discomfort he was causing the younger man and forced Laws head back and then forth again and again. Gagging noises filled the air, saliva dripped from the corner of Laws mouth, his eyes prickling with tears with every thrust to the back of his throat.

"Enough," Doflamingo gripped Laws hair and pulled his mouth off of his member, heavy breathing came from Law as his lungs filled with much needed air. He was then dragged up on his feet and turned around just to be slammed back into the wall, his hands on either side of his face. He felt his pants being yanked down and Doflamingo at his entrance and in one thrust Doflamingo had gone balls deep into the tight hole. Law cried out as pain ripped through his body.

Doflamingo lowered his lips right beside the younger man's ear. "Next time I suggest that you don't be late." With that whispered warning he gripped the slender hips in front of him and started to move, slamming back into the awaiting hole.

Law gritted his teeth and fisted his hands as the pain kept coming in waves every time Doflamingo thrusted back in but for some reason his own cock had started to respond to the rough treatment and was now standing up dripping pre cum.

"AH!" Law cried out as Doflamingo's hand gripped his erection sending shivers down his spine at the sudden contact.

"Fufufufu what do we have here? Even when I punish you your body responds to me."

"No …it…doesn't" Law managed to get out in between thrusts.

"What have I told you about lying?" Doflamingo's tightened his grip.

"Fuck! Doffy please stop! I can't take it anymore." Law pleaded and as soon as he uttered those words the hand was gone and back to gripping his hip.

"You're lucky that I have to get back to the club," With a few more thrusts Doflamingo stiffened and came inside Law. He pulled out and grabbed Laws pants, wiping his spent cock on them.

Law heard a zipper being pulled back up and he fell onto his knees feeling the semen and probably blood coming out of his violated ass.

"Stay here and be a good boy Law." Doflamingo said as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs without looking back.

"Shit!" Law punched the wall and looked at the floor. He had to force himself to get up, his ass was on fire, his head and eye hurt from the dashboard and his erection was aching for release. He would have to take a shower for the third time today, a very cold one.

After the shower he laid in bed wide awake, how could he be so stupid? He thought, He's already angered Doffy and he hadn't even been back that long from his trip. Sometime during the early hours of the morning he finally fell asleep. Maybe he dreamed it but he thought he felt an arm wrap around him and a tug as he was pulled closer to a warm body. When he woke later that morning he was alone and cold, no Doflamingo in sight.

* * *

I realize that it's been a while since I uploaded but life gets in the way sometimes and I've had half of this typed up for awhile but just finished this chapter in the last few days. I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 3 coming soon.


End file.
